fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Freddyland
"Freddyland" or "Freddypark" is a game from the popular "Five Nights At Freddy's" series. It was developed and published by the previous game's creator, Scott Cawthon. It costs $5 dollars on the Internet and iPad, and is the first and only known FNAF game to feature multiplayer. It's said to be released in 2015, with the game taking place 39 years after the Bite Of '87. Instead of pizzerias, Fazbear Entertainment has used money and spare parts to build a fully-functioning amusment park in San Jose, California. Gameplay Unlike the past 5 games, the gameplay has many gimmicks that seperate it from it's 3 sucessors. For one, it's multiplayer, letting up to 4 players play the same game. Player 1 watches over the North Park, Player 2 watches over the South Park, Player 3 watches over the West Park, and Player 4 watches over the East Park. They are about 5 animatronics in each of the parks, and each have different tactics for trying to catch you. Phone Guy is also replaced by a Phone Girl, who does talk about older rumors from Fazbear Entertainment's past, as well as hints with the animatronics. There are 6 regular nights, Custom Night (with new features like giving the animatronics specail abilities as you desire), and Night 0, which forces all the nightguards to view the Middle Park, with the five toy animatronics, who are now WAY withered, to be on the highest level. There is also a singleplayer mode, made to up the diffuculty for the game. Story 39 years after the second game, many other locations have opened, but all eventually close due to health reasons. Eventually, Fazbear Entertainment meets up with a third-party, and using money and spare parts, they two finally complete what they think will be the most successful branch of the company: a theme park known as Freddyland. 4 nightguards are hired to scout the 4 main parks just in case any animatronics attack. At the same time, someone known as the Phone Girl is helping all of you via phone messages, giving you tutorials and advice. Fan theories have been made after the game's release. The most popular one is that the Phone Girl is not only related to The Killer, but is following in his footsteps before she gets stuffed in a suit...a Freddy suit. Scott has not come out about this theory. Animatronics Phone Girl Conversations Night 1 H-Hello? Oh, hey! Hey, welcome to the new Freddyland! As if greasy pizzerias weren't enough...So, uh, I have to read this paper to you. Legal reasons, you know. *ahem* Welcome to Freddyland, a magical paraside for kids and adults alike! Freddyland is not responsible for any stolen items or deaths. If anyone is said to be missing, please file a missing person's report within 90 days. Blah, blah, blah. So, uh, listen. You know how people say the corporate industry lies to people like us? Well, here, it's true. They say the animatronics aren't alive, and t-that they are totally safe. All 20 of those things are kid-lovers by day, b-but man killers by night. If they find any of you guys, you are dead. I-I-I mean DEAD. They will stuff you into a Freddy Fazbear suit, because the manager is too lazy to inspect the suits now and then and see if something's wrong with them. So, w-while I'm at it, let me give you some advice to, you know, SURVIVE. Because of the almond-brained staff members, they changed Bonnie's gender to female due to parents complaining that there were too many male robots. And in case you never knew, Bonnie HATES that. So she's vengeful. She'll most move around the carousel and most of the food places in the North Park. A w-w-way to avoid her is just to make her appear in your office, then use the camera to look at the Play Center, and BOOM! She's gone! I-I'd honestly like to share history here. Back in 2001, we opened one of our many past pizzerias, and we started to use Foxy again, in hope h-he'd, you know, be better than last time in a few previous places. So, he preformed in a birthday party, being, y-you know, a pirate fox. Then, he just started babbling nonsense, like "I'm on the fritz, mateys!" and started to chase around a few kids. Then, he grabbed a kid and used to his hook to peel some skin off. He dropped the child when Freddy and the gang held him back. So, we put him out of service, s-since he kinda ruined our business in that place. But previous n-n-night guards reported to her muffled sounds in the storage room. So we think he's still alive... Oop. Gotta go. I-I'll phone you tomorrow! Until then, watch out for Bonnie! Night 2 Oh, hey! I'm impressed the four of you lasted this long! I mean, with Newton and the others around, I'm sure something would have happened to any of you! Oh...sorry for no real explanation, but I'll tell you. Newton is a newt wizard, you know, one of t-the new animatronics for the East Play. Don't get me wrong, h-he's not broken. In fact, he's probably the cleanest animatronic here. It's just...he's into his role. A LOT. He literally thinks he's a wizard with magic powers. He starts on the Eastern Show Stage, and eithers goes through the Staff Only lot or the Pizza Parlor to get to you. H-H-He thinks his magic doesn't work due to restrictions, and will try to impale you with the end of his staff. I reccomend putting on the Freddy mask to make it look like "The Mystical Top-Hat Bear" and he'll leave you alone. Thank God he's not Balloon Boy-annyoing... Oh...Balloon Boy? Well, back in 1987, appearantly, there was an animatronic t-thing named Balloon Boy who was just so ANNOYING. I mean, when the kids hate him, you know he's bad. He was scrapped when that pizzeria closed, and he just...grew. At that same location, there was appearantly a really bad animatronic named 'The Mangle." She's been renewed and fixed as the new Foxy in the New Pirate Cove. But Balloon Boy...oh, him...h-he used old Mangle parts to becoming more scary and dangerous. He's insane, and unpredictable. He's one of the only animatronics who can appear anywhere. He lunges at you with balloon-popping needles for fingers. T--T-The poor thing...no one liked him, so he's been planning revenge on everyone for a LONG time...30 years, I think? So, uh, hey. Fun fact about me: I was born like, 26 years ago. My dad was arrested a few days after I was born. Arrested for murder. Did it a few times before, though. Like, at a diner, and at the location where BB and Mangle were. He killed, like, more than 5 kids. S-so, I'm his daughter. This is usually why t-those animatronics give me the mean eye. Although, I honestly felt Foxy was, you know, a bit more forgiving than the others...ironic for a pirate who's been, um, scrapped twice by the staff members. Well, I'll call you tomorrow! Talking to a few more sane human beings is a real treasure. Night 3 H-Hey! You're back! Good to see you! Well, I can't see you, but...oh, you get the concept. So, here's the thing: I only called to give you more i-info on the animatronics. Well, one isn't TECHNICALLY one, but the employees consider it one. They call it the G.U.A.R.D. Appearantly, it stands for "Grand Utility Animatronic Robot Dayshifter." That's probably not what it stands for, but what do I care, really? Anyway, G.U.A.R.D. is pretty much a robotic dayshift guard. Like the others, it loves the kids, and hates the nightguards. There's secretly one of each in every park, and they act all the same: they travel via tracks, and they can appear anywhere in each of their parks. The best tactic is to the use the Freddy Mask to make it look like your Freddy, and move like an animatronic. T-They'll eventually leave you alone. A-As weird as they are, those guys are actually pretty nice...if you take the dayshift job. Probably because every animatronic is tied to a criminal database. I-It was something they did back in 1987. Believe it or not, my dad did that. He was a tech genius. They say he gets the special treatment at prison because he built robotic policemen, kinda like G.U.A.R.D., except not as friendly towards the prisoners. He built the first few batches of animatronics, too. Then he, y-you know, sorta stuffed a few kids in them. O-Only to pay for the family...as I heard. Police have trouble telling people the truth nowadays... Ok, I'm getting off topic! And speaking of costumes, I should really talk about "The Black". Well, the staff was working on a costume when the Foxy Incident happened. Y'know, w-w-when he tore off some of a child's skin? And, they never got around the finishing it. I mean, it was an animatronic in progress. Probably a chinchilla. But it was never painted. And never got an endoskeleton. We just call it "The Black." It just...wanders in the East Park. Like, stumbles around like he just learned how to walk. He can appear at anytime and anywhere in the East Park, and there are no known ways to stop him. J-Just do what you can against him. Like, try to not focus on him. And just focus on the camera or put on the mask. Guy can't scream, so his old voice won't give you a heart attack... Uh-oh. I gotta go now. Listen to me tomorrow if you have a chance! Night 4 H-Hello? Hey, uh, what are you doing there? Hey, you can fix animatronics, right? Really? Good. We, uh, want to fix Foxy for a brithday party. Appear with Vixen, y'know? Give the kids a nice surprise. There are some patches that need fixing, along with it's legs and it's jaws. And please make the hook less sharp. To avoid incidents. Ok, sir! T-T-Thank you!...Oh, uh, hello! Sorry! A maintenance dude came in. He's gonna fix Foxy for a birthday party in a few days. To surprise the kids, y'know. Make them happy. So, hey. Let's talk about the main dude himself, Freddy. Now, Freddy is usually active whenever he wants. So it's unpredictable. He, like Bonnie and Chica. a-always start out at the North Show Stage. Then, he moves around in the sewers. Yeah? I bet you didn't know about it, but we have sewer systems connecting to the Middle Park. Although, you probably saw a few crawling through them. He can be fended off u-using any means, though. So, the mask, turning off a few camera's, anything. Y-You'll know here's there when you hear Toreador March. Even when he's in the sewer, you can hear it, so stay aware of him. So, uh, hey! Here's some good news...you know, to lighten up the mood in this place. Mangle, or "Vixen", isn't as dangerous. She's been repaired to be the new Foxy, and since she's not a creepy mangled monster, sh-she's less dangerous. But still dangerous. She'll start in the New Pirate Cove, and progress anywhere. Like, she can come out anywhere. The trick is turn on all the lights as fast as you can. She'll feel like SHE'S being attacked and just ...leave. What? S-Sure, sir. I'll discuss business with you....oh! That was the CEO! I gotta run! Peace! Night 5 Hey...listen. This is my last phone call to all of you guys. I...I'm moving. Yeah. It's got pretty rough here, so I h-have to leave here... Listen. Whatever you do, DO NOT FLEE YOUR OFFICE. They will find you and tear you to shreds. Please, just stay in there, and keep safe! I learned the hard way... Well, before I go, I just wanna say that... No! NO!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!! DON'T-'' ''(Your call has been automated to an automatic voice message. Please try again.) Night 6: This is a special report to Freddyland employees. One of our employees, Marissa Leonski, was found dead in the park earlier today. We would like to warn you that a culprit was not found and may be still in the park somewhere. This has been a special Freddyland announcment. Thank you for your time. Custom Night: This is a special repo-'' (random audio comes up) '...just move the arm here...ugh. Can't you kids have less blood in you? God...'(knocking is heard)...crap!'' (call ends with static scream) 'Night 0: ' ...What? You want me to take the job? After ALL of my dad's history, you want me to take the job at some crappy amusment park that pays $4.25 an hour? I want out of this place! ...Listen. Those things WATCH me. They look at me when I do ANYTHING!! You think I feel safe around dead people?! Because let's face it: this place is built on something sacred! It was built on a GRAVEYARD, you idiot! ...Fine. I'll take the stupid job. Give me the phone and the pamphlet...I'll show you "working..." ...H-Hello? Oh, hey, Hey! Welcome to the new Freddyland! As if greasy pizzerias weren't enough... Death Minigames These death minigames, unlike previous versions, are in 8-bit form, much like the NES. Each game has a Legend Of Zelda feel, with you walking around a pizzeria from bird's eye view. Category:Horror Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Games Category:2015 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Games Category:Mature Games Category:Survival Horror Games